Aisha and Nex
Aisha and Nex are a couple in the animated series Winx Club. They meet in Season 6, about a year after the death of Aisha's fiancé, Nabu. Overview Aisha and Nex met at Linphea College's battle arena while the Specialists and Paladins were training. She disliked him at first because of his arrogance and forwardness, but they bonded through teamwork and a mutual love of sports and competition. They are officially dating as of Season 7. In Issue 131 of the comics, Bloom and Queen Niobe even defend the couple from King Teredor's disapproval by claiming that the couple seems made for each other and are so happy together. Series Seasons |-|Season 6= Nex is introduced in "The Flying School". He becomes interested in Aisha after she scolds him for knocking Roy, a Specialist with a crush on her, out of the arena during a training match. Her strong attitude impresses him. The two boys compete for her affection throughout the season. At first, Nex does not play fair and is too aggressive against Roy, which makes Aisha and her friends suspicious of him. Despite this, she starts to show a slight, but not yet romantic interest in him in "Bloomix Power". She compliments him for completing the obstacle course in the Alfea Gym quickly. And even after yelling at him again for kicking the final hoop away on Roy's turn, she hesitates to leave for the mission to free Linphea College without him. Nex regains the group's trust by helping them save the Linphea students. He also tries to protect Roy and Aisha from a basilisk, but he ends up getting turned to stone. Aisha shows concern for him for the first time by screaming in horror. (Stella changes him back with her Ray of Pure Light spell.) In "The Lost Library", Nex tries to say goodbye to Aisha before the Winx's trip to Egypt, but he is too shy and stumbles on his words. She snubs him, then Roy interrupts and draws her attention away by giving her a gift. Nex gives up and walks away disappointed. A few episodes later before the Winx enter the Alfea Greenhouse, Aisha and Nex are seen standing together and talking. This may be when they began to feel comfortable around each other. By the next episode, she is friendlier to him. Nex and Roy come to cheer her up after a fight with Stella. When Roy suggests rollerblading, the Paladin challenges her to a race. She perks up right away and creates a floating rink for them out of Morphix. After she wins, Roy makes her blush by complimenting her on her abilities. Nex gets jealous, but this time he stops himself from acting out against him. Instead, he suggests jumping off the rink together, which Aisha eagerly agrees to, and they hold hands as they skate to the edge. Aisha almost falls when she lands, but Nex catches her. This seems to impress her, as she lays her hand on his chest and compliments him. The two grow much closer during the Winx's mission on Calavera Island. They spend a lot of time surfing, chatting, and swimming together, and he sees her off before the Winx enter the Legendarium World. While the group is fighting the pirate zombies, a zombie tries to attack Nex behind. Aisha warns him and tries to save him, which shows she has started to care even more for his well-being. Aisha and Nex team up against Siobhan of the Water in "Legendary Duel". He distracts her while Aisha sneaks up and attacks her from behind. They are unable to destroy her, but they are still proud of themselves for their teamwork and spend a moment smiling at each other. Later, Icy blocks Aisha from going to Pixie Village to free the Pixies from the Legendarium World. Nex stands up to her. She hurls a beam of ice at him, and Aisha panicks, but he hits it back with his halberd and knocks the witch out of the way. Once they reach the village, Aisha praises him for his courage. He wishes her luck on her mission and waits for her with the Winx's bonded Pixies. As the Pixies are celebrating their freedom, Aisha shyly admits to Nex she was scared when Icy attacked him. He smiles at her, takes her hand, and confesses he was worried she would never return from the Legendarium World. This scene seems to establish them as a couple, but it is not confirmed until the next season. |-|Season 7= Aisha and Nex are officially a couple by the beginning of the season. (Roy does not appear at all in this season.) When the Specialists attend the opening celebration for the Alfea Natural Park, Nex is with them. He helps the group search for the animal with the First Color of the Universe and protect all the Fairy Animals when a giant tortoise goes berserk. In the next episode, Nex gives Aisha some words of encouragement before she goes to prehistoric Magix. Aisha assures him she will return in time for their date. That evening, they go out to dinner at the same restaurant Tecna and Timmy visited in Season 5. Just as Aisha and Nex are about to kiss, her Fairy Animal, Squonk, drops between them from the ceiling. Nex ends up kissing him instead and jumps back in shock as Aisha laughs. She introduces Squonk, but Nex does not like him. Coming soon... |-|Season 8= Comics |-|Season 6= *Issue 131: Nex's Test |-|Season 7= *Issue 139: Surprise Party! Gallery Trivia *Aisha is the first Winx to date two main characters. *Aisha and Nex's relationship developed similarly to her relationship with Nabu: **She disliked them both at first, but her feelings began to change after she discovered things she had in common with them. **Both boys had a surfing scene with her: Nabu in "The Red Tower" and Nex in "Mystery of Calavera". **Both boys were initially shunned by the group because of suspicious actions, but managed to regain their trust (and Aisha's). *As of Season 7, Aisha and Nex are the only main couple who have not kissed (not counting their blocked kiss in "A Friend From The Past"). *Much like Bloom and Sky, Musa and Riven and Stella and Brandon, at least one party in this relationship has an ex-lover. In this case, Aisha used to date Nabu before his untimely death. *Aisha and Nex's relationship appears to move faster in the comic series than in the show. In "Nex's Test," she introduces him to her parents. This comic takes place during Season 6, which means the couple has just started dating. *Out of Aisha's three love interests in the show, Nex is the only one whose realm of origin has not been revealed (as of Season 7). Nabu and Roy were both from Andros. Category:Couples Category:Aisha Category:Nex Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Comics